Why Not Stay Here Forever
by DainomerixGalaxy
Summary: Yuma Tsukumo. I found a door in the new house I moved into with my parents. Its bricked up and mom says its like that because the way the flats were divided. I don't believe it. After all, if its suppose to be bricked, how are the rats coming in? [Coraline AU!]
1. Think of it as an Adventure

"I don't see the point in this."

"Well, there might not be a point in it, Yuma. Think of it as an adventure!"

"Some adventure this is..."

"Look, we're almost there! You can see our new home, right past the trees and hill over on your right!"

* * *

The doors slammed shut after thee people existed the car. The first was a man in his late thirties. Dark tan skin, brown eyes, black spiky hair with short, equally spiky red bangs-wearing a hat, a green-like shirt and pants.

The second to come out was a woman; his wife. A long red skirt stopping at her knees, and a pale blue sweater for the cold day. Bright, red eyes smiling at their new home.

The third and final passenger was a child, a 13 year old boy. He looked tired, slumped forward. His hair was like his father's, but longer and point more up. His had his mother's eyes, just dulled and near lifeless compared to her. His dressing was also more complicated compared to them. A red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D", white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another, yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. A brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

"What is this place. It looks... Gross." Yuma muttered out, peering at the stairs on his right that went up to the house upstairs, and then the brick pathway that lead to the flat downstairs.

"Its not that bad Yuma! Its has history to it too! This place is actually quite big for a family, before it was divided. It could be a royal's home!" his father, Kazuma, said out loud with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Some kind of royalty..." He stole a glace at the entire building. Pale purple painted wood was what it was made out of, the patio, railing, and anything along those lines were white. Weeds grew out near every crack, and rain before and during the trip here created a giant mud puddle by the rusted staircase.

"Its a grand place, kiddo. Why not explore around? The "Purple Castle" probably has lots to show. Why not go say hi to the negibors or something?" Mirai, his mother, told him.

"Yeah. Probably." He grumbled out. He trudged away, taking heavy steps down the crooked path that lead downstairs.


	2. Resistants of the Purple Castle

"Why did sis have to move out. She could have suffered here with me." Yuma continued slowly dragging his feet towards down the path. He let out a long sigh, peering up at the grey sky.

"Hope you're seeing this grandma. The torture that is moving here." He put his head back down, staring at the door down the steps he arrived at. Long, loud, and heavy steps were made over to the old mahogany door.

He jumped at the sudden loud meowing coming from the other side, nearly falling over onto the cold steps. His hand twitched, unsure whether to knock anymore.

"Hush, all of you! Back to the living room!" A voice came from the other side. They didn't sound very old, maybe his age. The door creaked open, and a girl peeked through the crap. She had a puffed black dress, and a tail was visible to the side behind her. Her black gloves were elbow high and the long, sharp pink nails didn't help Yuma not to stare at her. The locks of her gray hair that was pinned up as cat ears didn't really go with her giant rectangular glasses. Green eyes stared at him

"Uh... Hello! Are you the family that just moved in?" She tried to smile, it came out awkwardly and it showed off her sharp canine. Yuma could only afford to stare at her.

"Err... Hello-" She head snapped to the side so that he couldn't see her face anymore. "Kit not now, I'm talking to someone!" A soft 'meow' was heard and her head turned back.

"I- I'm sorry... I have a lot of cats and one of them w-were brushing my leg... S- So are you the n- new people...?" She's shy, that much was seen. Yuma let out a fake laugh.

"Y- Yeah... I'm Yuma. My parent's told me to look around and meet everyone while they put everything up." He stretched his hand out for her. Cathy's body visibly tensed up and a quivering hand came out to shake his. It lasted for a few seconds before she brought her hand back with a fraction of the time it took her to get it out.

"I- I live here with my grandma, but s-she went out for a l-little vacation, so I'm here alone with the c-cats..."  
'_Is she getting more anxious? Her stuttering's getting worse, so maybe?_' Yuma mused on the idea. It's not like other kids around here, or people for the matter, so he understood why she was acting like this.

"That's cool. My grandma died not very long ago because of age, and my sister moved out before we did, so it's just us three."

"H-h-h-hah!? I couldn't imagine a life without mine! She raised me after mom and dad left so she's all I have-" A several loud hisses sounded off stopping her there.

"N-No you guys! I didn't mean it like that, you know I love you! You know!" She turned completely around, showing off his 'tail' and she tried to calm her cats down.  
'_How many do you even have..._'

"S-s-s-sorry Yuma! They're all really mad at me and they might attack you! I-I'll talk to you later!" With that the door slammed in his face, more hissing and a muffled voice bickering with each other went off almost immediately.

"...Well then." Yuma started climbing up the stairs heading back to the front of the house against to go upstairs.  
'_That was... Something. I hope they calm down. She's a bit strange, but other than pretty nice. I hope that the people above are nice too._'

* * *

"Come one, come all, welcome to the grad Arclight show!" A child's voice shrilled out loudly, Yuma hoped that his room was either sound proof or the walls were thick enough to stop the sound of the booming sound.  
'_Normal? Nope. Not even close. Nice? Hopefully._'_  
_

He knocked this time, thankfully no hissing came at him.

"Oh? Michael, go get that! It might be the new ones! Say hello while we gets the mice all together again! I hear that they have a child near your age!" The door swung opened easily, it looked like it was only a few pounds heavy.

"Hello! You don't look like you're old enough to live by yourself, so you must be their son! I'm Michael, its nice to meet you!" A boy a couple of years older than Yuma stood in a pink Victorian outfit. It went with his hair, but the only thing that told Yuma he was a guy was his name and his voice. Other than that, he could pass as a female.

"I-I'm Yuma. Nice to meet you..." He shook Michael's hand, nervously laughing. The other bright smiled back.

"Oi, Michael! Where's Dyson!?" Another voice echoed through the room where Michael was. A bit older than him probably. Michael turned around to respond.

"Wasn't he in ball?"

"Well, clearly not anymore!"

"Thomas, don't yell! He's right there, you're closer than we are!" The deepest voice so far rang out. He sounded like he was as old as Yuma's sister was.

"And!? Dyson your mouse, Aniki! If he gets hurt or goes missing, it's not my fault then!" An argument broke out between the two, the child joined in and tried to break them apart, but only seemed to make it worse.

"Oh my, not again..." Michael turned back. "I'm sorry Yuma! My brothers are fighting again, so I can't talk now!"

"N- Nah... It's okay. I'll just come back later..." The elder only smiled and nodded, softly closing the door before joining in on trying to stop the two.

'_Meeting Cathy was one thing, and now this... I don't know what to say. That's all the houses around here. Mom and dad should have at least some of the stuff up by now. Guess its time to see them again._'


End file.
